Adventure Time: Three years later
by Code Name - I am NRG
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess sees each other after three years. And things are heating up! Cameos galore!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Adventure Time or any other characters that I do not expressly say I own.

Chapter 1

**Advent**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Its been a long three years since things have been unsettled between Finn the Human and Flame Princess.

But not a day went by since Finn realized that Flame Princess was his chosen beloved, he did all he could to win her back. And it was many long days, weeks, months and years finally did Flame Princess decide that the teen had been sufficiently punished.

Truthfully, despite all he had done, Flame Princess didn't have it in her to harm the teen that loved her so, she secretly vowed to keep her family and flame denizens from exacting revenge. Maybe she had changed from the captive girl she once was, maybe she had suddenly lost her fiery nature, maybe Finn had finally changed her to good.

Maybe she loved him as much as he loved her.

She would watch him from her humble abode, abandoning the home he and she built and chose another residence, as he sat underneath the tree and waited patiently for her. She hated him for it at first, but she noticed he would be there most days, in the blistering sun, the cold rain, the frigid winter, the silent nights and all sorts of unbearable days.

Some days he wasn't there, she thought he had finally given up, but soon realized he had not completely abandon her. He was off being a hero for the other denizens of Ooo, like her father, she soon mastered the ability to use other points of flames of all origins to keep an eye on him.

Again, she grew angry as he assisted Princess Bubblegum and every other princess, but realized that he helped them with their problems and requests even speaking to them about her. What he should do to forgive her, how he should of have been truthful and such.

Flame Princess was greatly surprised that she was constantly on his mind and dreams, in his words, a small ember of forgiveness blossom before she viciously squashed it. She kept a close eye on him as he did his tasks, many times she wanted to yell out a warning, a whisper of comfort, keep him warm and scream at him for being a jerk.

And hear him say he loves her, just like the first time.

But she calmed down and let the emotion fade, if he did all these things for her, she would pay it no mind, not one heroic gesture, not one vow of his love for her, not one tear he shed for her.

But even as Finn completed and pursued his beliefs, Flame Princess couldn't help but feel rotten inside. Here was the one being on Ooo who wanted her for her and did everything in his power to find a way back into her heart and arms. Soon her isolation from the water elemental became a torture, how she wanted him back, how much she yearned she would just forgive the boy.

She flared out angrily, cursed, hated, blown shit up, set things on fire, made a volcano under the ocean and let that sucker go. But that ember that clung to her unwillingness to forgive clung oh so hard.

Her outbursts were terrible and violent to say the least, Finn tried to enter her home unsuccessfully on multiple occasions but she grew her home so hot that he had to stay away.

He trudged back sadly and she hated the retreating figure then grew to be sad with herself…

Twice Flame King appeared to her, whispering she was evil, she wept and thrown herself on the floor at his words, so taken back by his daughter's actions he quickly vanished. The second was the same and then he kept away.

It had been many months since she left Finn that she had finally reached her lowest point and laid on the floor for three days and three nights, her flames barely alit. Her mind swathed back to her childhood, her imprisonment, her release and her time with Finn, then their fight and her wandering.

Though she was a flame her mind felt like a dark cavern, she walked the long tunnel, seeing nothing, feeling nothing but the clammy depths.

But soon thoughts, emotions, memories, sensations, smells, sounds and all sorts of things flashed through her with each passing step. She didn't know how long she walked but she felt she went phases in different orders: hate, guilt, resignation, self-loathing, listlessness, despair, grief, agony, loss.

But when her eyes had finally opened, she sat up and finally take a good look at herself, the girl she was so accustomed to seeing had become a young woman. She gasped and looked over herself, now you're wondering why she didn't see the changes and attempt to punch holes into the plot, but when you spend you're almost waking hours on someone you love you won't look twice at yourself.

Her red hair was beautifully long and a sheen that not precious metal or gem could hope to match, the gem glowed warmly from her forehead and her vivid amber eyes coupled with its wonderfully long lashes batted at her reflection. She blushed at the sight on how she developed a more womanly shape and instantly thought of Finn's reaction.

She shook her head and tilted her head, a comical love-struck girl way, she peered at herself one more time before rushing to the window and saw Finn sitting under the tree's shadow, sound asleep.

She pursed her lips, the feelings of resentment felt like a lifetime ago and she made her way to the teen. She knelt close, seeing him in person than from the position of a flame did not do the justice she was seeing.

Finn had matured physically much like she had, but she never took account on how much. His blond hair was just as unruly underneath his white bear hat, his face had thinned out leaving less of a boyish face but than of a young man, her eyes wandered his lightly scarred skin, his gorgeous blue eyes hidden under his sleepy eyelids.

She blushed seeing how much Finn had muscled up too, his usual blue shirt now with an open gray vest stretched enough to show his rippling muscles, he had opted for dark blue jeans with it being torn in the knees despite the generous extra paddings and black boots. His forearms were covered in a light bracer with one housing a dagger.

She didn't know how long she spent looking over the human but when his eyes flickered, signaling his awakening she hesitated and sped back to her home. Shocked that she was now shy and embarrassed to be seen by Finn.

"Flame…? Flame Princess!" he started, he sprung to his feet and quickly reached the speeding flame.

"Please wait!"

She was about to open her door and hide herself from the person she wanted the most to see.

Finn panted and was ten paces away, she glanced back at him and quickly turned away, "Why are you running Flame Princess? After all this time…the moment I would see you again…here you are and glob I feel so…"

Finn nervously laughed, his voice had deepen and matured and it just made her want to turn and jump into his arms and kiss him.

Finn waited for her say something but nothing came, worried he took a step and she stiffen out of nerves, he stopped.

"Flame Princess…I know we aren't…together, but would you please tell me, do you still feel something for me? I still love you, but if you don't feel the same, I'll respect your decision…"

She felt her eyes well up, "Finn, I…" she started, but the rest were choked by a sob, she heard him take a step towards her and she motioned him to stop and he did.

"…do you really want to be with me, Finn? We can't touch each other much less comfort one another…sure Flame Shield is there and Cool Cloak can reduce the injury…"

"There is a way for us to get through all that. You said it yourself." He said reassuringly.

She turned and faced him, her eyes brimming with molten tears, her beautiful face contorted with sadness and joy of being with Finn again.

"I can't reach out and kiss you, Finn. I'll kill everyone…I'll be killing you, Finn." she whispered, and opened her door, ready to fling herself on the floor and weep for the love she could never have.

Two arms found themselves around her waist and press her against tender flesh, the smell of smoke filled the air.

"Finn! Let go! I'm hurting you!"

"I don't care, after all this time, all those sunrises and sunsets, all the time wasted when we could have been happy, we spent it apart. I won't let you leave me again Flame Princess, I still love you since we first met. I love you."

She stood there, the words she wanted to hear so desperately from the one person in all of Ooo. She pulled Finn's arms apart and face him, she saw his burnt clothes and singed face.

"Flame Princess." He whispered, her pretty face had become beautiful since he had last seen her. She reached up and let her fingers weaved behind his neck.

And leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was more intense than the last two times they did it, the flame of a thousand suns prickled his tongue and mouth, his teeth felt like it was ready to burst.

If they began to sink down the earth like last time, he didn't notice. If the world burns from the inside out, it didn't bother him.

He was happy Flame Princess had finally forgiven and he wrapped his arms around her fiery form and deepen the kiss, feeling hotter and hotter…

XxXxXxXxX

This is not a one shot, be ready for the following chapters, think of this just like my Yuffie and Vincent story, I have to write these chapters out.

Also, it is my support for the pairing especially we see Flame Princess in the next episode again in the following days.

This is going to be a very lemon heavy story, I know I don't write a lot of lemons, truthfully I wish I could but something's just have to come first. For example, I'm gonna have to go back and fix the grammar and the odd segment or two in this chapter.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lemon

**XxXxXxXxX**

Finn's last image was wrapping his arms around his beloved Flame Princess as the world turned red and grew hotter and hotter. He was briefly under the suspicion he had done the incredibly stupid and sent a whole planet full of people to heaven or to the great Glob in the sky.

But when he pulled away for air, he was surprised to see a blushing Flame Princess with a bridge of saliva between them, "...am I in heaven?"

Flame Princess just blushed and looked around, "Well, this place look like Ooo to me." She smiled at him, then looked worried, "Finn...am I not burning you?"

Finn looked at his arms and body and saw no more scorch marks than what he had before, pressed his lips on hers again and drew back. Flame Princess saw no redden lips or smoke, Finn licked his lips experimentally, "I don't feel like I'm hurting in any way? And I'm hugging you!"

Flame Princess smiled, her face brightening, she pressed her hands on Finn's chest, his hands then cupping his face, no burns, no smoke, no pain for him.

She could touch him!

Finn smiled happily, tears sliding down her face and met her hands, she wince feeling the moisture but it was more like a sudden chill than anything else.

"Oh, Finn, I'm so-!" but the rest was muffled as Finn lifted her up and kissed her deeply, she moaned and the two fell on to the grass, in each others arms. She ran her fingers through his unruly blond hair, tossing his hat while Finn did the same, his fingers gliding through her soft scarlet hair.

She broke the kiss and sat on Finn's lap, "Oh, Finn, what could have changed about me?"

Finn smiled, "Well, you're more beautiful the last time I saw you."

She blushed, he smiled and held her close, she rubbed her head against him, feeling his warmth and feeling so safe in his arms, "Flame Princess, I know we should be happy that we can be together like this..."

She blinked and looked up, worried, "What's wrong?"

Finn placed his hand on her cheek, "I think your skin feels just like when I have a fever."

She tilted her head, unsure of what it meant, "You're warmer than me, not so much that I can't make contact with you, I like how you feel."

Flame Princess smiled and nuzzled her boyfriend, "I do, too."

Finn wrapped his arms around her and the two cherished the moment that they could finally be together in so many senses of the word.

Speaking of which…

Flame Princess felt something press against her shapely bottom, not bothering whether it was right or not, she slipped her hand underneath her and felt something long and hard.

"Eeek!" she shot into the air surprising Finn, he scrambled to his feet and held out his arms and caught his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?!"

"Finn! There's something in your jeans!"

She said worriedly as she peered down at his navel down, he stood there blushing, she waited for him to say something but he remained silent.

"Finn?"

"I, uh, hoped you didn't notice that."

"Why not?"

Finn looked away, "Since we could never really have any contact and we've been apart for so long, things change."

Flame Princess looked at him concerned, it was true they didn't have any face-to-face contact but it wasn't as if she had completely closed herself off from the rest of Ooo, she did go on short strolls, a dungeon or two and made quick visits to her more likable relatives.

"For example, you've changed, you're not the same girl I chased in the forest."

"Oh, my glob, Finn, you could have chosen a better one!"

He laughed and she giggled and kissed him, "I can say the same about you, too! You look every bit a Hero you always said you were!"

"Oh, I wasn't before?" he said, tickling her, she burst out laughing as his hands tickled her sides, she tried to squirm in his arms and had him to adjust.

And cupping her breasts.

Finn paused and Flame Princess took notice at the last second as he stopped and put his hands back into place. She watched his expression change from worried to smiling.

"Finn, what-?"

"It's not cool for me to just, er, do what I just did without you saying so…" he whispered and carefully set her back down.

She looked down at her breasts then back at him, "Did you like it?"

Finn nearly did a spit-take, "I, uh, yeah I did." He spoke quietly, she gave a small smile and stepped closer, her breasts pressing against him, he nearly stepped back until she threw her arms around him keeping him close.

"But Finn, you said you liked it! And you're right, I have changed, I'm not a girl anymore, wouldn't you agree?"

Finn blushed at her words, feeling the familiar sensation rising in his pants much like the times since their separation. She smiled sweetly at him, "Finn, we've been apart for far too long, I want to catch up in our relationship. Discovering ourselves and each other, Finn."

She tiptoed and kissed him again and gently guided his hands to cup her breasts, she felt a tingle spark through her as his hands gently curl his fingers. She moaned, urging him to explore her, and as he did so, she let her hands do the same, feeling his muscles underneath his clothes.

He gently kneaded her soft breasts, his hands ruffled her dress but she didn't seem to mind, in fact she was wiggling her shoulders, getting the dress to sag. Finn's eyes bugled at the sight of the dress no longer covering her breasts; he eased his hands off and came down the dress, leaving Flame Princess in a state of undress.

He pressed her against him, gaining a gasp from her, "Finn, what's the matter?"

"You're in the nude! Uh, mostly." He spoke seeing as she had no bra on and only a pair of red lacy panties. She wiggled herself against him, "I told you, I don't mind, Finn. You can't feel me up if I'm wearing clothes."

"That's true, uh, but I don't all of Ooo to see you like this."

Flame Princess blushed and gestured to the house, "You're right, let's get inside."

She focused on the house and began to make the flames recede, "Might want to give it a few minutes for it to cool down a bit."

Finn nodded and his continued to let his wander down her body, the curve of her back, her waist and hips, she giggled and finally her thigh and shapely bottom. She in turn got Finn to lose his shirt and vest and tried to unbutton his jeans, "Were going to be in the nude before we get in the house."

"Then I'll cover you."

"And I will do the same for you."

Finn grinned and gently kneaded her wonderful bum; she squirmed and fought back, kissing his muscled torso causing him to shiver. He cupped her cheeks and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She smiled and kissed him, no matter how many times they shared the affectionate moment, it was always gave them a warm, fuzzy feeling; just like the first time.

Finn gasped for air and Flame Princess the opportunity to press her lovely breasts against his face, "I don't think I can wait any longer, Finn!"

He smirked at the view he had and felt her draw away, to his surprise, she cradled herself into his arms, bridal style.

"I've always wanted you to carry me like this, into my home."

"And bed."

Flame Princess tilted her head and shrugged, unsure what to say, "That too."

Finn smiled at his oh so innocent girlfriend and kicked the door open.

**Lemon Ahead** (If you think you're too immature to read this part, you came to the wrong fanfic. Also, it going to be very vanilla, if you know what it means anyways)

Finn looked around and Flame Princess gestured to the door on the right, he grinned and walked over and waited for her to open it revealing a queen-size bed with several scented candles.

She flicked her hand and flames sprouted from them all and gestured the curtains to close, giving the room a low light, lovely scents and an overall romantic atmosphere.

Finn blinked and spotted a stack of books, one printed on the spine was "Me and my Boyfriend".

Flame Princess watched Finn's eyes and smiled, she leaned close and whispered, "You'll be surprised how much I learned, Finn!"

She urged him to let her down, hiding neither her body nor her lustful smirk, she stepped close and began to remove the rest of the hero's clothes. The two lovers stood in the soft light of the room and kissed each other softly, Finn ran his hand her back while she let his boxers fall. Her soft hands rested on his hips, feeling something incredibly hot and hard pressing against her.

"Finn."

"Sorry, Flame, I'm really…"

She decided to look down to see what had scared her earlier and gulped, she had no words for it, but it definitely looked like something she would grow accustom to as long as she was with Finn.

She gently wrapped her fingers around the thick rod and gave it an experimental tug, gaining a soft grunt from Finn, she immediately let go, but a pair of hands guided it back.

"Sorry, but that was sort of sudden for me. Do it like this." Finn whispered, she blushed and with guiding hands Flame Princess slowly stroked him. She never felt anything like Finn's rod, it was soft to the touch, but hard as well, Finn slowly withdrew his hands and Flame began to take to the task easily, from base to tip she slowly pumped him confidently.

Finn smiled and gave a teasing thrust, she gave gasp as her hand went up to the tip and caught a pearl of precum and slid it down his length.

She pause and looked at Finn expectantly, "Something on my hand."

"Don't worry about it Flame, its just assurance you're doing it right."

She smiled and continued her strokes for Finn, his breathing quicken and moaned her name, seeing him like this made Flame Princess oh so hotter than she already felt and quicken the pace.

"Ah, Flame Princess!" Finn tried to hold back the gasp, but the elemental took it as something else and dropped eye level with the swollen rod. Her eyes darted from it to his face, her eyes full of concern and innocence, Finn pressed the cock head against her mouth and she let it slide in.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she let her tongue swish around the rod, she looked up at Finn and began to gently bob her head in instinct. Finn made a strange expression, Flame tilted her head, pressing the head against her cheek, _what's with that face? Doesn't he like it?_

She was pleasantly surprised as something thick and warm filled her cheeks, Finn closed his eyes and moaned her name.

The taste of almonds filled her senses.

Her cheeks suddenly felt fit to burst, and with a heavy gulp, felt the creamy goo go down her throat. She continued to bob her head enticing more of the treat and felt her cheeks fill again.

Finn soon looked down and saw Flame looking back at him, her mouth on his member, she purse her lips and drew the cock out, somewhat deflated. She swished the cream in her mouth, tasting every bit of it and gave a cute gulp, she smiled at Finn and surprisingly his member went rigid again.

She blinked, "Did you like that?"

Finn just lifted her up and kissed her, she didn't ask and just returned the kiss. The two were warm embrace until she fell onto her bed. She looked down her navel and saw Finn's head in front of her red panties. She blushed, "Finn! What are you doing!"

"Well, you made me feel good, it's my turn to do the same."

She was about to ask but then felt Finn's finger press against her panties feeling it to be quite moist. She looked down in shock, fearing she had done the unspeakable, but found Finn pressing his lips and nose against it.

"Finn that's—!"

"It's fine, let me pleasure you." A sly smirk on his lips, her eyes widen as he slipped the red panties down and tied it to her right ankle. Before she could question him, he slid his tongue into her and she arc her back in the sudden pleasurable intrusion.

"Finn!" she moaned, grabbing the bed sheets, she tossed her head as Finn lapped up her overflowing honey pot.

"Finn…no...I feel…feel…" Flame moaned squirming under Finn's licks, he buried himself good even as she tried to push him off but amidst the pleasure a switch suddenly was turned on in her and she grabbed his hair. She pressed her lover's head even deeper and she began to buck against the hero's flair.

She arc her back as the pleasure mounted and cried out, "FINN!"

Her mind glazed over and slumped on the sheets while Finn's head was firmly locked by her leg and thigh wedging him as she flew into nirvana. He didn't mind and lapped up the honey and nectar, he eased Flame's legs apart and saw she was still reliving the pleasure.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, startling her, she cast a wary eye at him, "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you want you gave me."

"Almonds?" "…wut?"

He smiled and shook his head, "You made me cum, so I made you cum. Or orgasm if you want."

She looked at him breathlessly, "I liked it, was it the same for you?" He nodded and kissed her again, "Flame, what I'm going to do next, I want your consent."

"What is it?"

He gestured to his rigid member and slid his hand down her thighs fingering her slightly, she blushed, "It's Tier 15."

She looked at him nervously and back to the hard member, then to her slit, she looked at the member again, "If that's going in there…I don't think it will fit."

Finn smiled and kissed her reassuringly, "I'll be gentle, I promise. It'll hurt for a moment, but it will get better."

She looked into his eyes and saw warmth, reassurance, trust but most especially, love, she nodded and he made his way back to her legs. She meekly spread them apart and Finn smiled and gently kissed her feet, ankle, calf then thigh, assuring her. She felt embarrassed, not trusting him and parted them until he sat right at her junction.

He rubbed the cock head against her hot sex, she whimpered and felt it push slowly in, she bit her lip. She looked at Finn, tears welling up, he saw and leaned over and kissed her and whispered sweet words as he inch deeper and deeper.

She squirmed as he moved deeper, easier too. But the moment he pressed against her maidenhood, she stopped Finn, tears racing down her face.

"It hurts, Finn!"

He looked down and his face apologetic, "Flame Princess, I'll be honest, it's going to hurt losing your Tier-igity."

She blinked through her tears and looked upon the hero's face, "Will you kiss the pain away? Keep me from crying out? Stay until its okay to keep going? Will you do that for me, Finn?" She whispered. The hero stared at her pleading face, he wiped the tears gently, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you again, Flame Princess, not ever again."

She smiled despite her lips twitching and she nodded, Finn drew himself back and she braced herself for him, _it'll be over in a moment, Finn promised…he'll kiss my pain away, comfort my discomfort…and I'll love him ever more for making me a woman, and his…I love you, Finn…_

He gave a hard thrust, and the searing pain lance through her body and mind, she cried out only to have a soft pair of lips sealed it. She wrapped her arms his neck as he pushed deeper, she whimpered and tears fell, but felt soft hands wipe them.

Finn could feel his member completely in a vice, but he didn't dare move and cause Flame unnecessary pain. He could feel his cock throbbing in the tightest space, she took shaky breaths and her hold on him lessens and tightens.

_However, long it takes, I won't be moving…_

Finn kissed her good, he could feel her discomfort and began to stroke her red hair, knead her soft breasts, anything to help fade the pain. She squirmed and shuddered, but nervously relaxed and Finn slid in deeper until he pressed against something else. She hissed in pain, "I don't have two, don't I?"

Finn shook his head and she gave a relieved sigh, she motioned Finn to continue biting her lip as he slowly pulled out until he was midway and pushed himself back in. She moaned in pain, but feeling a bout of pleasure too. Finn took to it slowly, in and out, in and out; soon he was gaining more moans of pleasure than pain.

"Oh, Finn~"

The hero smiled as he continued his pace, she tried to wrap her legs around his waist but found it too painful to do. It still felt like she was sawed in half by the hero, but she then urged to go on faster and harder.

"Finn, Finn, oh Finn, that feels…soooooo…good!" Flame said between moans, Finn to decided that she was well adjusted enough and began to pick up the pace. She moaned and cried out in pleasure, forcing herself to wrap her legs around his waist and kissed him, spurring him on.

Finn's thrusts came faster and deeper, his cockhead pressing against her cervix, waiting to get in. Her mind swirled with pleasure as the two lovers swapped places, Finn on his back while Flame rode him, she put her hands on his shoulders for support while she bounced on his hot member, a flash of blankness filled her as she felt some knot in her belly loosen and she moaned loudly.

Finn pulled out suddenly and Flame whimpered at the loss of warmth and fullness, Finn got her on fours and holding her waist, pressed himself in again, she cried out and they continued their loving making, Flame was assaulted by her orgasms in minutes. Sweat covered the two from their exertion, as they enjoyed each other lovingly, Finn decided to take her in varies position, but Flame wanted the first one, she wanted to look into the hero during this moment.

Finn complied and the two continued, Flame kissed Finn again, loving the contact. Flame smiled as they drew away but Finn's face had taken the same expression as she gave him head.

"Flame…" he moaned, she knew that look and peered down at her navel, seeing her flat belly bulge slightly, she placed her hand over and felt it drew away then back again. His thrusts began to get erratic and his breathing hitched.

"Flame…Flame…Flame Princess I'm gonna cum!" he finally moaned, she blushed and bucked, meeting his thrust, her sense glazed over and she tighten around him, "I'm cumming!" the lovers cried in unison.

Finn tried to pull out but Flame Princess, wrapped her legs pinning him, "No, Finn, it's fine! Inside me is fine! Go on, give it to me!" she moaned and Finn cock throbbed and shot ropes of cum into her, she arced her back feeling the hot liquid in her core. She didn't know how long she and Finn had in that moment, but it ended all too soon.

The two slumped on the bed, breathing hard. The two looked at each other, in contentment and love and fell into a blissful slumber.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I wanted to get this chapter out before the Earth and Water episode, just in case things didn't go as I theorized it would happen.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Attack on Adventurer's Creed

**XxXxXxXxX**

Flame Princess watched the rhythmic rises and falls of her boyfriend's chest, she traced her warm digit on his thin scars and redden skin when she was still fiery.

_Ah, I wished I was like this when we were younger, our relationship wouldn't of ended so prematurely and damaging._

She shook her head of the thoughts and silently watched the slumbering hero. She paused and looked outside and saw the rising of the sun, she smiled and hopped out of bed still in her birthday suit. She went to the washroom and freshen up before heading to the kitchen, she opened the pantry and cabinets and sighed.

"I forgot. Living on my own, I never thought to restock the place with foodstuffs that Finn or other people would eat." She sighed, and looked back at Finn sound asleep, "I'll be gone for a moment, darling." She whispered and quickly sped to the nearest town 10 miles away, while she travelled she formed a flowery blouse, a mid-thigh red skirt and some sandals. She tied her scarlet hair in a neat ponytail.

She slowed and casually walked into the local shop mart market building place, she read on the shop's sign. She touched the door handle and silently was relieved it didn't melt, and pushed it open. The shopkeeper stared at the princess but noticed no burned floors or melting temperatures, he watched her pick up a basket and quickly looked over the aisles picking up some can goods, bottles of water and juice, eggs, flour.

She walked over and handed the basket to him and he looked over the goods, "Hm, this is quite a haul, how would you like to pay for this?"

She blinked and slapped her forehead, "Oh, I forgot!"

"Miss?"

"Sorry, but can I pay you later?" The shopkeeper looked at her carefully, "You've been here before, you scorched my floors along with my things."

She shuffled her feet, "I didn't mean to, I just recently controlled…myself?" The shopkeeper sighed, "Well, the floor and the goods are not ruined…I guess its alright, this time."

She smiled sweetly, "Oh, thank you!" She waved to the shopkeeper and cheerfully left.

.

She got home just before the sun had completely risen and busy herself in the kitchen, conjuring an apron and getting a bowl and mixing utensils. She mixed the flour, eggs, and foodstuff to make pancakes, she looked at the can food and decided which would go best with the meal: canned bread, canned sausages, canned bacon, canned waffles, canned cereal and milk, canned can soup, canned scrambled eggs, canned French toast, canned toasted bagel with cream cheese.

"Hm, these all look so good. I think sunny side up eggs and canned bacon will do, I'll keep the rest."

Nodding to herself, she put away the rest of the canned goods and started up on the breakfast entourage.

She was careful to get everything done quickly and correctly, before sliding them on a nice orange-yellow plate on a serving tray, then putting a glass of both milk and juice.

She smiled at her handiwork and changed her clothes into a red button-up long sleeve, she smoothed the fabric and lengthen it a bit so it reached her mid-thigh and brought in the breakfast.

She rested the tray on the nearby nightstand and gently shook her love awake, "Finn~"

"Mhmm, five more minutes Jake." He mumbled, asleep. She smirked and began to drag her feverish finger down his chest, he groaned and sat up suddenly, bewildered.

"FP?" he asked his eye blurry, she smiled, "Good morning, sleepy head."

He blinked and fell back on the soft bed, she frowned, "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's not. Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold."

Finn sat up at her words and kissed her, "Oh, thank glob, I didn't think yesterday was real…it felt like dream that finally came true…"

Flame Princess regarded her boyfriend quietly, noting how much he had gone through for her. She leaned over and kissed him, "It's not a dream, not anymore."

He smiled at her, then a thoughtful face set into his face, "Well, the dream of mine was definitely strange."

"Really? What was it about."

She asked, settling the tray so Finn could eat, "Well, it was about you and Cinnamon Bun."

She giggled.

"And you two performed a coup de ta on your father and you became the Flame Kingdom's new ruler and made it a policy so that everyone was forced to tell the truth."

Flame Princess was silent, stunned at Finn's words, "You know I don't really like my father, but that is a bit over the top Finn. And with Cinnamon Bun? That was totally out of left field, you know?"

Finn grinned sheepishly, and began to eat his meal, "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to dream about it." He said between mouthfuls.

Flame Princess shook her head, "Don't need to apologize about it Finn, I don't suppose you can control what you want to dream about."

Finn smiled and cut a piece of pancake and offered it to her, "Open wide, FP." She looked at it then to Finn, "Sorry Finn, I don't really eat. Not these anyways."

Finn looked at the plate, a bit taken back, "But you made so much, don't you want to share our first meal together?"

She blushed before she opened her mouth open, Finn's face brightens up and she chewed on the piece, thoughtfully.

"Hm…that's funny, why does it not taste like ashes?" she said, Finn looked at the pancake and took a bite, "It taste just fine to me."

He then offered the rest of the meal, giving her different pieces of the breakfast, she ate happily commenting how each of them tasted all so new and delicious. Finn smiled and helped himself as well, "Its good that you can eat meals now."

FP nodded and took the tray and set it down on the nightstand again. She then felt something warm trickle down her leg, she stiffened up and excused herself to the bathroom.

She picked up her nightie and saw a pearly ooze trickle down the inside of her thigh, shocked, she followed it and it led to her hot sex. She wiped the goo up and rubbed her index and thumb together, feeling its creamy and thick texture, in instinct she lapped the cream and tasted what she suspected.

Almonds. Sweet almonds.

Flame pressed her digit into her sex feeling the warm goo slowly trickling down and began to lick her finger. She felt a warm tingle go through her, and began to add more digits to lap up the sweet honey faster, her eyes glazed over from both the honey and ministration.

So, enrapt in her actions, she did not hear Finn's concern voice and knocks on the door. Only the clicking of the door lock did she was made aware and immediately grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned herself,

"Wait, Finn! I'm not decent!" _oh, that's such a bad pun!_

Finn being too strong for his own good, twisted the doorknob a tad too hard and off came off the device. Finn profusely apologized until he noticed FP in nearly the bare nude with her panties positively soaked in her love juice.

"Ah."

FP stood there, her face redden to the point there was no discrepancy between her hair. She did the only thing any sane young woman did in her position.

Slap your boyfriend. Slap your _idiot_ boyfriend~.

But hers was particularly special, it was so full of embarrassment, arouse, and fire.

Finn yelped and fell to the floor, his tender cheek was alit with a familiar sensation of pain.

"What the junk?" Finn felt his cheek, startled. Flame Princess's eyes widen with shock and fear, she looked at her hand and sure enough a lick of flames danced around her fingers.

"No…NOO!" lamented FP, Finn saw the look on her face and immediately threw himself on her, trying to comfort her.

"It's just a little flame, FP. Nothing to worry about." He gently whispered, however Flame was trying to get out of his arms, "No, Finn! I thought I was safe to be with you!" she cried, tears streaming.

Finn could see she was falling down that spiral again and did what he knew was best to calm her down.

He kissed her.

She froze. Her flames flared out once before they subdued. She felt strong and warm arms around her waist and back and she moaned, melting in her lover's embrace. Finn's hands gently caress the fire elemental, she sighed and broke the kiss and snuggled against his warmth.

"Mhmm, Finn~"

"Yes, FP?"

She sighed deeply before drawing back her amber eyes full of concern, "I think my powers are unstable cause…well, my emotions…and how the world likes to surprise me."

"Not all the time, remember last night?"

She blushed and smiled coyly.

"Hm? What happened _last night_~?"

Finn blinked at the smiling Flame Princess, he leaned close and kissed her, "Oh, FP, maybe I should jog your memory~"

FP grinned and locked lips with her beloved, her hands wandering over the shirtless-only-wearing-boxer-Hero. He gave a low groan as Flame Princess's feverish hands felt him up, her digits brushing his sides, butt and finally his rigid member.

"Ah, Finn, it woke up!" she whispered huskily as she broke the kiss, Finn gulped as her hot fingers fished out his member out of his boxers. She gave lovingly strokes, kissing him on the neck, Finn placed his hands on her hips to steady himself.

"Ah, FP." Finn could only groaned as Flame Princess picked up the pace, her hand slowly getting coated with precum. She kissed Finn before she licked her lips and knelt in front of the hot member, she kissed the oozing tip causing Finn to shiver before she licked the head and sides slowly.

"Oh, glob, FP." He gasped as Flame Princess took him fully in her mouth, she lathered her tongue all over the rigid member, Finn weaved his fingers into her red velvet hair, his face etched in pleasure.

Flame loved that expression and continued her ministration, coaxing Finn to give her the almonds she worked so hard for. Finn groaned trying to hold back, but FP took the hint and upped the pace.

"Flame Princess!" Finn groaned before spewing ropes of creamy white all over her oral cavity. She moaned loudly, licking his oozing head, coaxing all of the tasty cream, her cheeks bulging.

She let the member out with an audible pop, and swished her treat happily in her mouth, making a spectacle for the still hazy Finn.

"That…was algebraic…FP." Finn said breathlessly, Flame Princess swallowed and smiled, delighted at the praise. Finn helped her up and the two made it back to the bedroom, Finn put his boxers back along with the rest of his discarded clothes, he peeked outside and spotted the rest.

Flame did a simple twirl and spun a yellow sun dress for herself, she combed her hair as Finn stood there shirtless and smiling at her.

"Something the matter, Finn?" she asked, getting her hair into a nice sheen, he walked over and buried his face in her follicles, "Mmm, so warm."

"Ah, Finn, stop!" she said coyly, she slid her hand down his torso, causing an occasional chuckle. She wrapped her arms around him and Finn snuggled against the elemental.

However, unbeknownst to the two lovers, a very wide eye LSP was gaping at the window.

"Oh. My. Lumps! That girl is rubbing her hands all over Finn's lumps!" she fumed, she dug through her purse and pulled out a yellowed sheet of paper and a pencil and began to make a crude drawing of the two. Huffing at the artistic doodle, she phoned Turtle Princess on the development.

"Turtle Princess, this is LSP, you won't believe what I dug up gurl!" she whispered, floating away to glob knows where, maybe the library?

.

After their tender kisses, Finn finally clothed himself fully, strapping his bracers and sheathing his family sword, the Demon Blood Sword. He felt a slight pressure and turned to see Flame Princess letting one digit slide the length of the deadly blade,

"Ahh, remember when I used this sword to save you from those Slime Skulls?" her amber eyes glittering, Finn nodded, "I thought I was a goner when they caught me."

"Good thing I was there!" she chirped, Finn smiled at her response.

"I hate to leave, Flame Princess, especially since we finally got back together." Started Finn, FP smiled and held his hand, "Then don't, let's go together! Where are you heading to?"

"Back to the tree fort."

"Wow, I haven't been there in ages."

Finn grinned, "Sounds to me we're gonna need a little reunion back home!" FP giggled and the two lovers made their gradual way back.

.

"And then, gurl, she was like all over his lumps! Feeling those rock hard lumps! You could grate cheese on it and watch it melt!" gushed LSP, Turtle Princess let her mind wonder at the information, _mhmm, cheese…_

"What are we gonna do about this, gurl?! Now that Finn is dating Flame Princess again, his not gonna come to out rescue anymore!"

"LSP, you're worrying about something that won't even happen." Said Turtle Princess said calmly, patting LSP's shoulders.

Unknown to the two, the library occupants heard every bit of the information, some blushing at the juicy bits, along with others who felt a slight insecure. One of them was Marceline.

The Vampire Queen clicked her tongue and floated towards the two, listening in on the news, her expression going from amused to thoughtful to a slight arouse.

_Maybe I should give the little weenie a visit?_

_._

"…and then I swung around his arm, and BAM! Right in the kisser!" FP giggled as Finn exaggerated his battle with an eight-arm monster carrying clubs, daggers and a lollipop.

"But the dude didn't stay down! So, I had to get mathematical all over his face!" Finn sailed his hand around, FP could imagine all that happened, she did after all watch him battle it out in that dungeon. The narrative continued until the tree fort came into view, Finn smiled widely at the home, FP looked around it curiously.

The same lawn and tree ornaments Finn and Jake collected over the years were still there, but the pond had gotten bigger along with a small garden to the side. There was a tidy amount of lawn plants and what looked like a garage in the side of the tree fort, she squinted at the motorcycle idling in it.

"Whoa, Finn, the place looks great!" FP commented, she shot into the air while Finn remained on the ground as she zoomed around the whole property. FP smiled at all the places on the tree fort that she and Finn had spent their time, she made one more pass around before she touchdown back with the hero.

Finn weaved his fingers with her's and the two walked into the home.

"I'll get us some snacks and—!" started Finn, before the sight before him stopped him in his tracks, FP's mouth was agape at the sight before her.

It was Jake.

And Lady.

Doing Tier 15.

"What the junk Jake!?" Finn yelled, he turned away only to bump into FP who just stood there.

"Finn!? What the glob! Knock first you douche!" Jake yelled, embarrassed and enraged, Lady, okay I don't know any Korean, so just imagine how angry she would be, yelling and attempting to cover herself.

Finn grabbed FP and exited the tree fort, as she remained completely mute. Finn took a minute to compose himself and snap Flame Princess out of trance and the two blushed at what they saw.

"Ah...we should have knocked..." said Finn, lamely. FP shook her head, "Who knocks when they go into their house?"

Finn scratched his chin and nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, you're right."

The two waited 10 minutes before they heard Jake calling him, Finn opened the door cautiously, FP hid behind him, fearing what she would see again, _the world does love throwing curve balls..._

Lady was off to the side, seemingly combing her blond mane, a blush still evident, while Jake shuffled along, but then noticed the Fire Elemental and he freaked.

"Finn! Behind you!"

The hero blinked and saw FP peeking to look at the magical dog, "Hiya, Jake, Lady." she said politely.

Jake stretched his arm and grabbed a cup full of water, but Finn quickly slapped it out of his hand, smashing the cup.

"What the junk, Jake?!"

"What the junk!? WHAT THE JUNK!? Flame Princess is in the house and she's gonna make this place a pile of soot!"

Finn groaned, FP paused then narrowed her eyes at the dog, Lady took notice, "Thanks for the kind words, Jake. Finn, maybe its best I come around later. It might be too soon for us to go waltzing around."

Finn shook his head defiantly, "No. Its this sort of things that split us in the first place. Jake, Lady, may we have a seat and talk about the situation?"

Jake opened his mouth to say something but Lady nudged him and whispered him to go along. He grudgingly nodded and the four of them went to the kitchen. Jake made a couple backward glances at FP, noting her barefoot on the wood did nothing, nor was her element burning Finn as the two held hands.

Jake snaked his hand to gather four chairs and slid it into place in the kitchen table, Lady coiled herself nicely, Jake taking to her left side. Finn sat across him and FP on his side, "So, Finn...what is it you want to explain?"

Finn's eyes darted to Flame Princess, before looking at his brother, "Flame Princess's element has been somewhat subdued, meaning I can have physical contact with her with no ill effects."

Jake raised and brow, but Lady smiled happily for the Hero, "And how do we know if its just a short term thing, bro?"

Finn paused at his words, but FP decided to take up the defense, "I'll know if I'm going to burn up, here, touch my hands." Jake looked at the hand outstretched for him, Lady gently nudged him, "Don't worry, darling, if its burned, I'll kiss it until its better~"

Finn and FP thoughts: _Yup, still don't know what she just said._

Jake gulped and slowly touched her hand, he expected to see nice charred doggy meat, but to his surprise, she was just feverish, really feverish.

"Wow. Uh, you're right, she's not burning me. But why is she so...uh..."

"We don't know."

Jake ponder the problem before dismissing it, "Well, whatever, as long as Finn is not getting hurt and his happy, I don't want to be the stick in the mud."

Lady kissed his cheek and Finn sighed, then grinned at him, FP just blushed at his words and all three of them ran and group hugged him, "Okay...this is getting-"

"Deal with it!" the three of them yelled and laughed.

"What's all the noise?" asked a voice, the four of them turned and saw BMO carrying a soccer ball, BMO's eyes went dinner plates when FP came into view.

"AH!" then promptly fainted.

.

Marceline floated along the forest shadows, back to her home, her mind a little muddled at the turn of events: apparently the weenie and Flame brat had finally gotten back together, also sharing a near nude hug.

_Finn has been busy, I guess he had himself some lava cake._

While not one to stick her nose in other person's biz, she did feel a little disappointed that the weenie didn't try to lay down some moves with her. She chuckled, _I might have just brushed it off anyways, the weenie is a good guy, but I might just be too much for him to handle...at the moment._

She easily darted from the forest shadow to her home in the cave, only getting burned slightly, before she flopped herself down on her couch, although it was hard as a rock before Finn's continuous visits while he and FP broke up fixed that mess. It was soft and smelled faintly of him, she couldn't help but rubbed herself against the scent.

"...Finn."

.

"And that's everything Bubblegum, wha cha think?" LSP said smugly over the phone, PB contemplated her answer before decided she should get rid of LSP first.

"That's news alright, uh, listen, I gotta put away some science stuff, could we talk later?"

"Suuure, gurl." and promptly hung up, PB rolled her eyes and walked over to a nearby board, she erased some formulas and charts and began to label every princess she knew of.

She looked at the list and she circled one: Flame Princess.

"Hmph, I never thought Finn would go back to her, her elemental matrix shouldn't just poof stabilize, I'm missing something here." she whispered and began to write all the factors that could lead to it, but none of them made sense or even should be consider since Finn didn't know of it.

"Maybe I should call Finn, but no. With FP back on his good graces, I don't think he'll take kindly that I will interrogate him for what happened. Especially after that mess in Burning Low...things haven't been quite the same."

She compare how Finn acted before and after the FP incident and she could tell that there were minute details to be considered, Finn was a bit less energetic, his arrival time was gradual decline, and almost every time after the mission he would just leave, not bothering to chat it up with her.

The princess stared at the board again and listed how close he was with each princess, finally she pressed a hidden button on the frame and made the text invisible and would be unmarred by new writing.

"I'll just have to wait and see where this will go..." she sighed, she glanced at the nearby amulet, one stolen by Finn's past self and returned by his current self.

"Our history goes back a long time Finn. No matter who you have loved and who you are...you _always_ coming back to_ me_."

.

Jake was stuffing his face with his Ultimate Sandwich while Lady sipped her tea, while Finn and FP were busy retelling how things went down.

BMO woke up earlier and hid behind Finn, mentioning how he cried for days about her and dreams, FP was sadden she caused so much pain for her boyfriend and extension giving BMO a real bad impression of her.

However, BMO sat next to her as the two lovers took turns telling the story, leaving out the juicy lemony bits.

Finn and FP sighed as they told the final bits, slumping down on the couch, Lady offered them some rose ice tea, Finn took it happily while Flame stared at the glass, the uncomfortable sensation gnawing on her palms.

"Sorry, Lady, but I can't..." she started but Jake quickly took it off her hands, "I guess this is still not safe for you." Flame nodded, her face a bit glum.

"Cheer up, Flame Princess, who knows, you might be able to later." "Thanks Jake."

The magic dog grinned before turning to Finn, "I almost forgot, while you were out I found this for you." Jake sent his arm to the bedroom before returning with a stained and yellowed map.

"Something you and Flame Princess could do, yah know. Vault of Bones?"

Finn and Flame Princess brighten up at the bit, she looked at the crusty map before motioning Finn to take it, "I might scorch the parchment."

"Right, no probs FP." Finn said, "Let's get to it in the morning."

FP nodded before noticing the lowering sun, "Finn, look! That's a grand sunset."

Finn smiled and took her hand, "Finn?" "Well, its been a while since we watched one, FP."

Jake and Lady just watched silently as the two love birds exited the Tree Fort and sat on the log outside on the lawn. Jake sighed and looked at Lady,

"I guess that's that, huh, Lady?"

"Jake, I know Flame Princess went berserk before but you have to understand Cosmic Owl-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Honey, no, we can't just pin it out the dude!"

Lady gave him a stare, "I'm not losing you Jake, not until you see your Grand Grand Children! And that's not even enough!"

"Oh, Lady, I know where you're coming from, but what I saw-"

"Rainicorn-Doggy shit!" "Lady! That mouth is filthy!"

She coiled herself and glared at him, "Well, that's what I think." then in a softer voice, "Jake, think about you're children, and their children...and me."

"Oh, Lady..." his face welling up with tears.

"You're not leaving me and the kids with Cupcake." "Ah...haha, okay."

.

FP sighed, she let her rest on the hero's shoulder, the sun inched lower and lower over the horizon. The colorful rays of light shot into the contrasting evening sky, black, indigo, violet, blue, yellow and orange.

A moment later the final bits of the sun winked away, and the land was overcome by the evening, FP sighed, "I miss this Finn."

"I do too, Flame Princess."

The Hero stood up and held out his hand, she looked at it, "I'll bring you home, my lady."

"My, what a gentle man~" smiled FP taking his hand and the two took their time getting back to the humble abode.

"Say, Finn, maybe I should move back to my old home, I'll be closer to the Tree Fort."

"That's a good idea, when do you want to start moving you're things?"

FP thought of a date but stopped when something felt very wrong, she glanced behind her but stopped when she caught sight of Finn's expression: it was tense and guarded.

She stopped and continued walking. Without warning, Finn shoved her to the side and flipped as someone tried to ram into the couple, Finn drew his sword and the figure's silhouette revealed a man, fairly built and armed head to foot with deadly weapons.

"Forgive me."

"No."

He held his hands up, two blades gleamed in his forearms, "I am lost, this is not a land I am from."

"Where do you come from."

"Italy."

"...wut."

He shook his head and glanced at the flaming girl, "Ah, sorry for startling mi lady." She glared at him, "Why were you stalking us? Who are you?"

"I guess that's a fair question, I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

FP and Finn nodded, "How did you get here?"

"I was on a ship, suddenly a maelstrom appeared in the heavens and I was swept into it. Next thing I knew I was tumbling towards you."

Finn blinked, "Wait...a minute, you're not the one I sensed earlier?"

Ezio blinked, suddenly on guard, "We are not alone."

Moonlight illuminated the are revealing a cloaked figure, Ezio and Finn took fighting stances while FP shot into the air and made a ring of fire allowing no escape.

The figure chuckled and lunged at the two, "It is great fortunes that I too was swept by the heavens Ezio, killing you here will make a satisfying grave. A place that knows nothing of you nor will they remember you!"

"You're wrong! He will not die here, you will!"

FP was about to send a monster fire ball, but seeing how Finn and Ezio blurred with each other's moves, she hovered there, mesmerized.

Despite being in combat, Finn couldn't help but be amazed at Ezio's skill, speed and strength; twice he had nicked the figure with his Hidden Blades and he got him once with a swipe of the Demon Blood Sword. However, the figure was about to shatter his dagger with his own blades.

The figure tucked and rolled away, the flames at his back and the two warriors at his front, the figure cursed and charged at them. Finn and Ezio darted forward and in a furious succession, delivered enough killing blows to leave nothing left for the coffin.

The corpse bleed before them and the two panted, "I never knew I would be targeted on the ship."

"I guess it was lucky you did ended up here."

Ezio smiled before the skies crackled, swirling the clouds, "Its the maelstrom!"

FP landed close to the hero, Ezio looked at the two, "I would have been aware if not for the two of you, I owe you much gratitude."

"You're welcome Ezio." "Your names, I wish to thank you properly."

"I am Finn the Human." "And I am Flame Princess."

Ezio gave a bow, "I thank you Finn and Flame Princess." Ezio walked over and grabbed a handful of the figure's cloak, he looked at the broken dagger that once served Finn.

He unstrapped his right Hidden Blade and tossed it to Finn, "Keep it, Finn, my gift for you and replacement for your dagger, I pray it serves you well."

Finn stared at Ezio as he was swept by a great wind and the Assassin and corpse vanished into the sky.

Then it was all calm once more.

"Finn, do you know what he gave you?"

"Its some sort of bracer, hold on, let me strap it." And after minutes of fumbling, Finn had it securely don, he looked over it, FP curiously watched the Hero's new device.

"How does the blade work?"

"I saw Ezio do something like this." he bent his right hand and the blade came snaking out, "Mhmm, clever." praised FP.

Finn smiled and FP took his left hand, and continued their way back to her place.

"You better take a bath before you get in, Finn." "Yes, dear." Finn smirked and FP poked him hard.

Finn kissed Flame Princess, his arms snaking around her while she did the same, sharing the intense kiss that seemed for hours. FP blushed and pushed her door open, she batted her eyes at Finn, "Its kinda late to walk home in the dark, Finn. It's best you stay for the _night_."

"How can I refuse? Especially from such a lovely lady."

She giggled and the two cozy it up in the home.

.

"Looks like Finn is spending the night with Flame Princess." Jake sighed seeing the how late it was, Lady smiled at Jake and wrapped him in her arms.

"Jealous~"

"Wha? No, Lady." Jake said, eyes darting from the smirking Rainicorn.

She giggled and nuzzled him, "Oh, let them have their fun." she whispered, she kissed him lightly on the neck, "We get to finish _ours_."

Jake made his voice deeper, he turned to Lady and huskily said, "You're right, now its time I put that filthy, filthy mouth out yours to good use."

BMO ran and hid into the wall, singing to block out the noise, moans and stuff breaking.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Woo hoo, another chapter done! I might actually add on to the chapter, so check on this chap frequently before the next chapter comes in.

I'm going to be honest, I did not like how Earth and Water ended, I flipped my shet when that episode plopped out.

But I suspect the whole ploy to be fodder so I'll just have to wait and see my intuition proven right. For now, I'm aiming to be featured on Adventure Time suggested fanfic.

I have something in particular that will be satisfying when I write it for Cinnamon Bun. Justice will be served.

And to make this fic much more satisfying, the show likes to dodge how PB and everyone is, so I'll throw in a lot more princesses and a lot more problems than the show cares to solve.

But before the the next chapter comes up, I'm going to make good on the title. Well, maybe just a part of it, I have big plans for the next chapter.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There is something rotten in the state of Ooo

**XxXxXxXxX**

Finn sighed peacefully, Flame Princess was spooned against him as his thick pythons, as Slime Princess put it, wrapped around her tenderly.

It was oh so peaceful and Finn was content with his life now.

_Never let your guard down...__**FINN**_

Finn felt as if a pit suddenly opened in his mind and he found himself falling, falling, falling...

But he never hit the floor, contrary, he slowed and finally floated in space, he was in the Void, a place he had come accustom to, thanks to a very sinister prisoner.

The Hero faced his greatest foe, its manically grin permanent and its eyes glittering hatefully for him.

**The Lich.**

"You got my attention, you filth, what do you want."

_My, so hostile, I thought we could chat._

"Mind games don't work on me."

_Of course not...like I want to invade your mind and have you seal me up in the Vault. Nothing is worse than wasting away in a meat bag's mind._

Finn frowned and found himself floating upwards, the Lich chuckled darkly, _just because you can leave on your free will doesn't mean I won't be able to someday. This prison you fashion for me...I will break free, and you will suffer, Finn the **only** Human._

"Wag your tongue all you like, its not going to be today."

_Well, seeing as you're leaving, I want you to hear something from your race's pathetic era, it might prove...entertaining for me..._

Finn ignored him but his words thundered all over the Void, not one word was unheard:

_Foolish Finn, I can not be destroyed, from here in the prison of Prismo you can still be toyed, I will escape and you're corpse will be wasted and thin. Think hard on your actions these past years, I'm going to torture you until you tear._

_ How do you think I dealt with the previous hero? This part is just for you, as I promise, its from your bygone race:_

_I am the spider that ate you as a butterfly, and my sting is worse than the Flame Hawk Bee, and you know what Finn? **I KILLED BILLY.**_

Finn simply closed his eyes and he zoomed out of the Void, despite meeting the Lich, his cursing and threatening, this meeting made a very human chill run down his spine...

.

Finn's eyes snapped opened and sat up, his whole body in cold sweat, he wiped the drops out of his bangs and brow, his breath shaky.

"Finn?"

The hero looked to the side and Flame Princess was staring at him, concerned, he tried to give a convincing smile, "I'm alright FP, just...a nightmare."

She looked at him, her amber eyes glowing in the dim bedroom, "You can always talk to me, Finn. It's not a good habit to just bottle things up."

Finn nodded and she took a cloth from the nightstand and dried Finn a little before she wrapped her arms around him, it took a moment to collect himself before retelling what had transpired in his mind.

FP was silent for the most part, aside the occasional gasp and whispers of apology, Finn was able to talk to someone about his problems of the most private of matters.

When Finn had spoken the last word of his tale, FP simply hugged him even harder, Finn felt the tremble of her body, "Oh, Finn, you had to go through this for years and on your own? Why didn't you let Jake or someone know?"

Finn sighed heavily, "Believe me, meeting the Lich is terrifying, I am no exception. Even more so for Jake, he saw himself turn in the Lich in another life and I went bat-shit crazy insane. I don't think Jake ever recovered and I haven't been able to block him off."

Flame Princess listened to her boyfriend's words, truthfully she didn't know what to say, but she knew that Finn needed to let these things out. All she knew she could do was just be there for him and now was one of those moments.

"You're really warm, Flame Princess." Finn sighed as he let his head rest on her shoulder. Flame Princess tenderly held the hero, "I'm here now, Finn. You don't have to go through all these troubles alone anymore."

Finn smiled, "Thank you, Flame Princess."

The two lovers kissed and lay back down again, in each others arms.

.

**Morning**

.

Princess Bubblegum yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she threw on some gown and looked over her board again, she circled a few things, scribble others and checked on her lab projects.

"Hmmm, nearly done. Now, I need a neutral test subject. I must assess Finn without his knowledge and it must be in a perfectly controlled environment to keep it accurate."

She took to beakers and mixed the liquids, blue and purple, she held her breath and swish the mixture around until it went a soft pink, she smiled.

"A bit more testing and I'm sure I'll know..."

She smiled sweetly before turning to a small jelly bean that was busy rolling all over a glass box, "Open wide~"

.

**Tree Fort**

.

"Whose your daddy!"

"You are! Right there, Jake!"

BMO sang louder, cupping its own audio sensors. Bits of dust floated down and BMO bounced lightly off the floor.

.

**Flame Princess's Home**

.

Finn strapped Ezio's Hidden Blade while Flame Princess dusted his shoulder, soot has been sticking on him more often than before, "Darn it, Finn, you're going to need another bath."

"Aw, but you're the reason im covered in soot."

"Don't you get snooty with me."

Finn grinned and kissed her on her nose, "It makes me more rugged looking, doesn't it?"

FP rolled her eyes and fashion herself another sun dress, this time with more intrinsic floral designs, "So, where are we off too?"

Finn opened his pack and sifted through the supplies they decided to bring, "Let's see," rolling the parchment, "pass the Grasslands, over a couple rivers, through a spooky forest then hidden in some ruined city attacked by giants. Huh, that's oddly specific."

FP peered at the map and frowned, "That looks like a half a day journey on foot." "Looks like it, but look! There are treasure there, some sort of contraption I've never seen before."

FP nodded, "Me neither. Well, we wont know until we find it. Let's hit the road while there is still sun out."

And so the journey began...

The travel through the Grasslands was relatively quiet and peaceful, they did see BMO show them a rather sloppy hand drawn sign that said **SOS**, but they just waved back and continued. They took breaks to take in the scene before them or simply enjoy each other's company under a lovely shade.

Finn scooped FP unto his shoulders and she laughed, spying so many things from the increased height, she let her feet dangle on Finn's sides, occasionally tickling him and feeling his warmth.

It was nearly noon when they reached the rivers, Finn suggest they hop over from the skipping stones that speckled the river body or wait for the water to slow and recede, but FP merely grabbed on the Hero and threw him over all the rivers. He yelled in fright as his body finally began to descend rapidly. Flame Princess smirked before she rocketed after her boyfriend, catching him in the nick of time.

"Oh...glob...don't do that again..." he panted, FP stuck her tongue at him and offered him to lie his head on her lap while they took a break. Finn gratefully lay his head down while FP smiled at the startled Hero, it did give her a sense of satisfaction she could scare him. Finn's breathing slowed and he napped quietly on her lap, she sighed and looked at the sun high in the sky through the tree branches.

.

Marceline threw her clothes into the laundry basket, stretching in the nude, she felt the satisfying relief from her shoulders, despite her slowed aging, Marceline always thought she did grow. In other ways.

Her breasts heaved as she tied her hair in a pony tail as she floated down stairs, she stopped before she could be seen through the windows before grabbing a baggy blue shirt, _ah, even when the weenie isn't here, he's always lending a hand._

She took it off the wall hook and slipped it on, it fell and just reached mid-thigh, just enough to entice a naughty peek from a male observer. She smirked as the neckline hung low too, and she went into the kitchen to busy herself some breakfast. She ended up with a red velvet cupcake with delicious white cream.

"Wonder what the weenie is doing?" she murmured as she bit into the cupcake, getting some stinky cream on her cheek, she expertly lapped it up with her serpent tongue as she gazed to a far away forest.

.

"Ah, get off me!" Finn raged, throwing down a monster spider before smashing it with his fist, Flame Princess used Heat Sense, making the sneaky spider bright red. Her temper was getting the best of her and her long red hair was flaring up angrily, as she whipped a chain of molten fire at them.

"Argh! This is just as bad as that one time in Vault of Bones!" she seethed, smashing a fat spider. Finn swung his sword hard, slicing through them, their bodies twitching horribly.

"Snake Fire!" she cried, sending a legion of fire snakes to char the spiders, sending the alive one scurrying.

She panted while Finn came close to her, she was burning up and she began to char the ground she was standing on, "FP, you're burning up."

"You think I don't know that!?" she snapped, Finn held his hands up, his eyes concerned; she gasped and looked down.

"Finn, I-"

"It's alright, I'd be steaming too if I had a hundred spiders dropped on me."

"No, Finn, it wasn't right for me to lose my temper with you..." "Listen, FP, you're gonna lose your cool, but..." Finn started but FP quickly stopped him as she ran and glomped him.

Finn was ready for the burns, but she was strangely lukewarm. Finn wrapped his arms protectively around her, how long he stood there he didn't know, but only did he move was when FP had fallen asleep. He carried her glowing figure bridal style until he emerged out of the forest and into a mostly demolished city. He looked around for a suitable place to rest and decided to take the building with the most walls still standing.

He eased the moldy door with his foot and placed FP on the softest and unfortunately lumpest futon he could drag out of the beds with his foot. Again.

Finn looked out the broken window and saw the sun inching closer to the trees, but he paid it little thought, the dead city was giving him weird vibes. He looked around the ruined house and found himself some candle stubs and an ancient lantern, he paused looking at the short wick, then the slumbering FP.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't mind." he stuck out the wick, lighting it up and placing it on a pail. Taking the other one, he looked into the darker rooms, finding the previous occupants were in a rush as there things thrown all over the place.

"Someone was in a hurry." Finn mumbled before backing out of the room, he looked into the drawers and closets but found nothing that would explain why the place was deserted or in ruins.

Finn walked back to FP only to see a thick mist creeping into the place, his candle blew out and FP shuddered, her candle sputtered and died.

He crept towards the window, its dirty broken glass kept most of the mist out, but as he peered through he saw something that numbed his senses...

"Wha cha lookin' at?"

Finn nearly yelped reaching for his sword as a sleepy Flame Princess sat behind him, "Oh, FP!" he urgently whispered, "Don't do that!"

She pouted, her eyes droopy, "Sowi."

Finn pressed his finger against his lips and pointed out the window, FP shook the sleep away and peered through, "What the glob..." FP gasped, the Hero looked out, too.

There was a magic circle in the middle of the city square with a huge hand clawing at the ground and air. Its skin was blistering red, stitches and scars covered it and its finger nails were black.

"What is that?" "I'm not sure, but we gotta destroy the magic portal, it looks like the one Hudson uses to get here."

Flame Princess looked at him, "From the Nightosphere?"

"Yeah, that's where demons come from."

"All of them?"

Finn shrugged, "Most of them, I guess." He unsheathe his Demon Blood Sword while Flame Princess drew herself orbs of fire to circle her like a protective weave.

"I'll distact the hand then you can destroy that magic circle." Finn whispered, FP nodded and the two slowly exited the house even as the titanic fist slammed the ground, making them bounce.

"Okay, here I go!" Finn dashed forward, the arm turned at his direction and a huge eye opened in its palm, "Oh, that's gross!" Finn yelled before rolling away as it slammed for him. Flame Princess drew herself up and sent a wave of fire at the arm, it's flesh charred and it waved frantically.

Finn spun away before he slammed the blade into the fleshy red forearm, he gritted his teeth and yanked the blade down, blood poured out and he fell as the blade cut to the bare bone.

FP sent her fire orbs flying into the exposed wound and it shook even worse, Finn got to his feet and rolled away as the arm tried to snatch him.

The magic circle began glow dimly and FP and Finn stood out of arm's reach, with a sputtering rumble the arm went rigid as the circle smoked and then vanished.

"Well, that's that." huffed Finn, FP took a step away from the hero, "Finn, you really need a bath."

"I suppose." the hero said, looking at all the blood on him.

_**Ah...so, you're the one...**_

Finn and Flame Princess went silent. They turned to the rigid arm as the wound opened horribly as something began to claw its way through. Finn picked up his sword and Flame Princess summoned up more fire orbs.

_**Put that away, little flame. My beef is with that meat bag carrying my partner's blood.**_

Finn looked over the blood splattered sword, it looked hungry, "This is my heirloom! A sword from my family!"

_**Oh, quit with that. I know Joshua took his blood. Where the fuck is he...**_

Finn glared at the arm, the wound split open and out came a bloody demon skeleton, Flame Princess saw that and made her orbs even larger. Another demon came out of the arm and Finn recognized the demon, it was the blood owner of the sword where it was crafted from.

**I'm getting back my blood ya meat bag!**

"If you own it come and claim it!" Finn hissed and he gripped the sword hard, Flame Princess sent the balls of fire at them, but they evaded the attack and charged at them. Flame Princess gritted her teeth as her orbs of fire missed and Finn had trouble with the demonic skeleton, it grabbed him and flung him to a crumbly wall tearing through it like tissue.

"Finn!"

The two demons turned to her, glaring at her, "Get away from my boyfriend!"

The demons chuckled and marched menacingly at her, she focused her flame and began to smolder, the demons paused,

**"IN. FER. NO. BLAST!"**

Flame Princess gem went berserk and a pure torrent of flames sent the demons flying into a building as the inferno torched the collapsed building until it was cinders.

Flame Princess panted and fell to her knees, her flames danced weakly.

_**Ow. That hurt.**_

**Well, little missy, that was...refreshing.**

FP blinked in disbelief, the demons were brushing themselves off, unscathed.

"That's not possible!"

They merely chuckled, _**We are born of the Nightosphere. What do you think its filled with?**_

"Nothing pleasant."

Their faces turned angry and leapt at the Elemental, she shot into the air to avoid the claws and talons. The skeleton grabbed its ribs and chuck them hard at her. The other demon roared and flew right at her like a dart, striking her to the ground as she evaded the hurling bones.

FP groaned, she saw the demons glaring angrily at her, **Enough games, its time to put you in your place, wench.**

Flame Princess felt anger and powerlessness well in her, but also sadness, life had been going so well for her since Finn came back to her heart.

"Finn..."

The demons were close, she could see their malice. Their razor sharp talons pulled back, ready to rend her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The demons shrieked as a flash of scarlet cut their backs, before the hero planted his foot firmly on each of their faces. Finn ran and scooped up Flame Princess and ran into the ruined city.

"Finn!" "I'm sorry I took so long to get to you!"

FP shook her head, "I'm glad you're okay." Finn grimace.

"We need a place to hide." "With me lighting up the place Finn, I don't think we'll do a good job." Finn looked around the ruined place, as the two ran through the city. They could hear the two demons chasing after them, breaking through any obstacle in the noisiest way possible.

"Why don't you crawl back into that stinking hole you crawled out of!" yelled Finn, Flame Princess summoned up a ball of fire and it zipped straight for the demons but they shrugged it off.

**We will not rest until we have what is owned to us! Including interest!**

Finn snarled and slashed a nearby collapsed wall, it came tumbling down and the falling debris fell on the demons. Flame Princess grabbed a nearby barrel and chucked it as one demon escape the falling debris.

**Fucking BARRELSSSSS!**

It smashed squarely in its face and fell into a well. It shrieked as a fountain of steam came pouring out. The gaps in the stones glowed red before it exploded with it hissing.

Finn grabbed FP and the two ran for it, the demons roared angrily making Finn's hair stand and FP's flames danced erratically.

**You have hurt us for the last time!**

_**Now you'll die like the scum you are!**_

Finn looked back and saw the demons standing like statues they took three paces left and right respectively before they extended their arms and clasped their clawed hands together.

A sudden urge invaded his mind and he spurred Flame Princess to run faster, the next thing he knew a giant shadow fell over them. He glanced back and saw a huge demon skeleton glaring at him before the sickening sight of flesh climbing and clothing the bones. It continued to clothe the demon but stopped leaving no visible skin but muscle, tendons, and all sorts of layers of inner skin that followed demon anatomy.

FP gasped as a torrent of steam flushed out of it, the smell of burning flesh and brimstone filled their senses.

_**DIE!**_

Finn shoved FP away as a humungous hand came crashing down, the shockwave sent Finn flying into a building, through the living room, rolling on the kitchen table, breaking the chairs, before rolling further down the basement stairs.

The hero coughed, his insides feeling like jelly, "Oh...that...hurts..." Finn pushed himself off the floor and looked around, he could feel the angry stomps of the giant demon, his thought immediately to Flame Princess.

"Gotta get...back to her..." he gasped, but suddenly he felt a familiar tug in his mind, he turned to the darkness and saw Shoko, his past life, pointing into the darkness.

"I don't think its best I go exploring with a rampaging demon is with my girlfriend." he whispered, Shoko shook her head and pointed to the darkness.

Finn wanted to ignore her, but a voice spoke out that was not Shoko,

_I think its best you listen to her, she did ask for our help after all._

Finn turned back to Shoko and saw a man and a woman with her. The man had green eyes and dark hair, his arm was wrapped around the woman's waist, she had gray eyes and dark short hair.

"Who are you?"

_I am Eren. My wife, Mikasa. Shoko informed us about the monster that chases you. _

"Can you help us?"

_Physically, no. We are like Shoko, we no longer belong to this land. But when Mikasa and I lived, we battled with monsters like the one that chases you. We did so with the technology and equipment that help us surpass the monsters that caged us within the walls._

"I don't understand. What monsters? What technology? What walls?"

_Its fine, if you don't understand but, we have something that will help you from now on. We will light the way to the __3D Maneuver Gear, it is our gift to you, a hero of this age._

Despite being injured Finn sprinted down the basement as the three figures sped their way in the darkness, Finn panted as he could hear the stomps of the demon above. Finn slowed his pace as the figures illuminated the treasure shown on the map.

_Here it is, our proud weapon and symbol against such monsters._

_Finn, you must master this gift we bestow on you, not just for your sake and loved ones, but for the rest of the world. _

_For mankind._

Finn nodded and picked up gear, the woman, Mikasa, floated towards him placing her palm on his forehead, _you will not have time for now to learn this weapon's full capacity, but in the future you will. I will lend you my wisdom and skill to slew the monster above, but afterwards, you will have to discover its many uses on your own._

_Farewell, Finn the Human, hunt those monsters and may your enemies tremble._

Finn felt the knowledge seep into every crevice and crack in his brain as he strapped the gear on, without warning he shot the grapples for the gear and with a tremendous yank, Finn felt himself sailing through the air.

.

Flame Princess looked around wildly for her beloved as the demon fleshy skeleton chased her, she nearly fell over as the skeleton slammed its fleshy fist into the ground rocking everything.

"Argh! Why don't you crawl back down that stinking crack!"

The demon paused before it screamed terribly and clawed at her, she evaded its claws by blasting herself out of the way, charring the ground.

"Come on, Finn! Where are you?" she cried, the demon roared and leapt high into the air and came crashing down, sending her airborne. FP hovered only to have a titanic hand snatch her, she glared at the fleshy skeleton demon as it growled at her,

_**WHERE IS THE MEAT BAG!?**_

"Why don't you look for him!" yelled Flame Princess as she discreetly increased her temperature, her once amber eyes flashed blue.

The demon roared, _**IF YOU VALUE YOUR WENCH'S LIFE, COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT, MAGGOT!**_

FP was ready to blast the demon with a very scorching blast of blue fire, but something twinkled in the ruined city and without warning a blur rushed past the demon, spraying blood all over.

It screeched and fumbled, stomping over collapsed buildings, FP tried to follow the blur but it darted to quickly to be spotted. It zipped and whizzed about the demon, spraying blood and flesh over the ruined city as the demented cries continued. The demon swung and clawed at the blur, but to avail. It was simply too fast, nothing could compare to its ferocity.

_Wow, whatever this is, I best avoid being its path._

FP shook her head from the admiration and saw the arm that held her had its meat cleaved and she decided it was the best place to get herself free. Her gem glowed blue before a fiery stream of blue fire went right into the bone, cracking it and blackening.

The demon shrieked in utter pain, its massive bloody eyes looked at her and felt the clawed hands squeeze. FP coughed hard, her body felt like glass, the demon roared again, its terrible cry. FP felt the whole world whirl around, her flames nearly snuffed out.

"NO!"

Her eyes saw a shadowy figure spun like a top, shearing through the exposed charred bone she had attacked before ran up the arm even as it fell, pry open the fingers and leapt away with her.

"Whooo...aree...youu?" she whispered, the figure though who fought like a beast, was so warm and gentle as she laid on its arms.

"Flame Princess, please! Please, you can't..." her eyes widen, as the face of a crying Finn looked into her's, her flames flickered before erupting.

"FINN!"

Finn gasped patting out a flame on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, Finn! I thought you had been squashed by that thing!"

"Ah, FP, I don't think I'd let it!" he grinned, FP smiled weakly as he helped her up. The demons morphed out of each other, one spitting out a banana.

Finn glared at them, he walked over and picked up the fallen arm of the skeleton and began to menacingly marched towards them, the demons backed away.

"I'm gonna smack you silly with your own arm after what you did to my girlfriend!"

The demons growled at him, raising their talons and claws.

Finn raised the bony arm, ready to whack before whipping out the Demon Blood Sword, but suddenly light began to emanate from the demon arm.

**No...**

_**It can't be!**_

Without warning, Finn brought the arm to eye level before it shined brightly, turning into a deathly pale katana, it was as long as the Demon Blood Sword and horned skulls with savage fangs decorating the handle, guard and blade length.

The demons looked at the blade fearfully, then to Finn and backed away even more,

_**Stay the fuck away from us, you monster! **_

**Hey, what about my blood!?**

_**Screw your blood! He has my arm! I'm not staying around to get chopped up and turned against my will! FUCK YOU FINN THE HUMAN! Only a true hero can do that!**_

Finn stared at the demon skeleton as it made a complicated hand seals, before a magic circle began opened and the two demons sunk away.

Flame Princess ran and stood with her beloved, he stared at the ground where they sunk, FP looked at him worriedly. Then she noticed the sword,

"Finn, I know we just got out of danger, but what's that sword?"

The hero paused, looking at the katana, "This was the demon's arm."

"But...how?"

Finn shook his head, FP gently took the sword off his hands and looked at it, it was definitely razor sharp, and the skulls looked so vivid and foreboding.

Flame Princess handed it back, before noticing the gear that hung on the sides of Finn's sides, "What are those?"

"Oh, well, a ghost couple gave them this, they called it a 3D Maneuver Gear."

_**XxXxXxXxX  
**_

Another chapter done for your enjoyment, I'm going to add on to these chapters by increments so its best to check the chapter every so often to catch the new installments. Don't miss the next chapter!

Chapter 5 will be up after my hiatus, but keep them reviews, PM, comment, suggestions, etc, your feedback is welcome and important to me.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**

**I must confess, my updates will be spotty in the future, I am going through a rough patch at the moment. Also, see the disclaimer I have made in the first chapter it will serve as the entire one for this whole series.**

**Also, AKA - FYU have been on hiatus for the Code Geass: the Origin series. Yeah, sorta forgot to put this out a while back.**


End file.
